le combat des Da Kitaï Iktoub
by Metehor
Summary: Une nouvelle planète, un nouveau peuple, de nouveaux amis. Ou alors une nouvelle catastrophe. Sheppard arrive sur une planète inconnue qui leur réserve quelques péripéties. Ma 1er fan fic dans un monde totalement issue de mon imagination... Bonne lecture!
1. Rencontre

**Auteur: metehor**

**Note: C'est ma première fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. J'adore l'univers de Stargate Atlantis alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le mélanger avec un monde créé de toute pièce par moi? D'où l'idée d'un monde nommé Da Kitaï, sorti tout droit de mon cerveau et de ses habitants. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce monde autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'inventer. En créant cette fanfic je me suis dit que j'aimerais la poursuivre après, faire une sorte de saga, autour d'Atlantis et d'une certaine hybride que vous allez apprendre à connaître (enfin si vous aimez bien sur). Mais je voudrais qu'elle fonctionne aussi indépendamment, comme ça si elle plait pas je termine celle là et j'arrête. En espérant que ça ira pas jusque là...**

**Les premiers chapitres n'auront pas trop d'action, histoire de planter le décors et de faire découvrir Da Kitaï.**

**Disclaimer: La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Mais Da Kitaï et ses habitants sont de moi. Si la MGM veut s'en inspirer faudra payer des droits d'auteurs.**

* * *

_Aria! C'est toi..._

_Je ... comment savais tu?_

**ooOOOoo**

_Le présent_

**ooOOOoo**

Il faisait froid et humide dans les geôles de la Grande Cité.

Rodney n'arrêtait pas de râler. Mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas si tort.

-Ils ont l'intention de nous faire moisir ici ou quoi? Et puis je commence a avoir faim, j'ai besoin de m'alimenter régulièrement...

-Rodney, arrêtez ça tout de suite, lui ordonna Sheppard.

-Non mais...

-Rodney!

-Je suis désolé John, ils m'ont pris mon arme. Je ne peux pas le descendre, dit Ronon à la fois sérieux et amusé.

- Très drôle...Tout ça c'est à cause d'eux, dit Rodney en montrant du doigt les trois autres habitants de leur cellule.

-Nous sommes désolé murmura Kateb fatigué.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser père lui dit le jeune Noktyle à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas nous qui les avons jeté en prison, après tout!

- N'écoutez pas Rodney, Iron, il n'a pas mangé depuis un petit moment et ça a tendance à l'énerver, dit Sheppard en s'approchant de lui. Ce n'est pas de la faute des vôtres, mais il va falloir quand même qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

La jeune hybride Noktyle se leva et regarda pensivement les barreaux de leur prison. Une légère lumière s'en dégageait à cause de l'électricité qui y circulait. Teyla s'approcha d'elle, doucement et s'adressa à elle avec tout autant de douceur:

-Ça va aller Naku?

-Oui j'étais juste entrain de penser. Même si on sort vivant d'ici, ma grande sœur me tuera. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je fasse de leur groupe dit elle en montrant les deux autres Noktyles.

* * *

_Il y a 8 jours_

**ooOOOoo**

L'équipe débarqua dans un monde où s'étalaient des champs à perte de vu. Ce devait être une mission d'exploration de routine.

-Alors voici M2X-58. Ces planètes se ressemblent toutes pour moi, s'exclama John.

-Heu, commença Rodney, il y a un truc étrange.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a McKay?

-Le scanner révèle des signes énergétique.

-Et?

-Et cela veut simplement dire que ce monde est beaucoup moins primitif qu'a première vue.

Depuis le Jumper, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que des champs. Mais soudain ils eurent la preuve que ce monde n'était pas aussi primitive: à quelque centaine de mètre, une espèce de machine géante, surement une sorte de moissonneuse, faisait des récoltes.

**ooOOOoo**

Ils atterrirent et furent accueillis par une troupe d'hommes armés. Un petit homme s'avança vers eux.

-Bonjour mes sires, et gente dame, dit l'étrange homme portant un costume violet tout en baissant légèrement la tête devant Teyla.

-Bonjour, répondit Sheppard, assez décontenancé par la tenue extravagante de l'homme. Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques. Je me présente colonel John Sheppard, et voici le Docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. Nous venons d'une planète très éloignée.

-Bienvenue sur le territoire des Lanath! Cela est tellement rare que nous ayons de la visite d'étrangers ne faisant pas partie de Da Kitaï! Mon maître sera heureux de vous recevoir!

-Et vous êtes? Demanda McKay.

-Je suis Itu, le maître de maison de mon sire Lanath.

-C'est lui qui est le chef de cette planète? Questionna Teyla.

-Oh, non Da Kitaï est un vaste monde. Mon sire est puissant mais pas au point de diriger tous les comtés. Mais il vous expliquera mieux cela que moi.

Escorté, l'équipe d'exploration arriva à la demeure des Lanath, après plus d'une heure de marche. Une immense demeure leur faisait face. On aurait dit une château de la renaissance, avec ses pierres blanches et ses hautes tours. Ce château détonait d'autant plus avec le reste de la planète que pour le moment ils n'avaient vu que des champs à perte de vue. Le luxe qui en émanait semblait bien montrer que sur cette planète on ne craignait pas les guerres. Pas de fortifications et un accueil aussi chaleureux, il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange. Ils semblaient se douter de leur venue. L'homme au costume violet ne leur avait même pas posé de questions, il se contentait de les guider au travers du château. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon très richement meublés. Des fauteuils confortables, une cheminée ou un feu puissant brulait, tout cela donnait envie de s'assoir tranquillement après la marche qu'ils avaient du faire pour arriver ici.

**ooOOOoo**

-Mon sire va vous recevoir d'un instant à l'autre, dit Itu. Profitez du salon en attendant.

-Alors pour ça pas de soucis, soupira McKay en se vautrant dans un des fauteuils, je suis exténué.

Le maître de maison sortit en faisant une dernière révérence.

-Je pense qu'on ne risque rien à se reposer, dit Sheppard à moitié amusé en regardant McKay vautré dans un des fauteuils. Ce gens vous disent quelque chose? Demanda t-il à Teyla et à Ronon.

-Non, répondit Ronon faisant une fois de plus preuve d'un lyrisme débordant.

-Moi, non plus, mais ce peuple à l'air assez accueillant, remarqua l'athosienne en regardant la décoration.

-En tout cas, ils lésinent pas sur la moquette. Nota Rodney.

-Pourtant mes fauteuils ont l'air de vous plaire voyageur, dit l'homme qui venait de rentrer.

L'homme qui venait de rentrer devait être le fameux Lanath. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe aux motifs compliqués et sinueux et sur ses mains autant de bijoux que de doigts. Partout le même luxe ostentatoire. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui attira l'attention, c'était l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Enfin, homme rien n'était moins sur. Bien plus grand que Lanath, il regardait les explorateurs avec autant de curiosité que ces derniers en avaient pour lui. Avec ses vêtements noirs, il paraissait beaucoup plus sobre que tout le luxe qui l'environnait. Mais le plus étrange était son apparence, il avait la peau d'un bleu très sombre. Et ses yeux rouge ressortaient d'autant plus dans son visage encadré par sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs.

-Bonjour voyageur, je me nomme Lanath, je suis le prince des lieux et voici Kateb le précepteur de mes enfants.

-Vous n'êtes pas humain, dit Ronon en toisant le fameux Kateb.

-Hum, effectivement, je suis un Noktyle, répondit l'intéressé.

-Votre ami est d'une grande amabilité, dit Lanath, et vous êtes?

-Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques, nous voyageons de planète en planète. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, reprit Sheppard.

A leur grande surprise, Lanath explosa de rire:

-Et pourquoi devrions nous vous craindre? La discrétion n'est pas votre fort, nos détecteurs vous avez repérés dès votre arrivé. Nous sommes beaucoup moins faibles que les apparences vous le donnent à croire. Vous n'avez vu qu'une parcelle des territoires de Da Kitaï.

-Nous serions heureux d'en apprendre plus sur votre peuple, répondit Teyla toujours aussi diplomate.

-Et je serais tout aussi heureux d'en apprendre sur vous, acquiesça Lanath. Vous êtes donc des voyageurs. Mais n'avez vous pas de planète d'origine?

-Nous habitons dans une vieille cité, mais notre planète d'origine est très éloigné, par contre Teyla et Ronon viennent de cette galaxie. Votre planète s'appelle Da Kitaï?

-Je vous parlerais plus en détail des us et coutumes de notre peuple autour d'un bon dîner, voyageurs.

- Je ne dit pas non, dit Rodney.

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites vous? Il faut que j'arrête le massacre ou vous en voulez encore plus? J'aimerais des remarques constructives pour avancer, alors laisser moi des reviews, s'il vous plait**


	2. Vivre libre ou pas

**Voici le second chapitre tout frais, tout chaud, j'espère que vous commencer à entrer dans mon univers. Parce que sinon vous apprécierez pas du tout ma fic. En effet sga1 est présente mais ils ne sont pas les acteurs principaux, ce combat est celui des Da Kitaï Iktoub. Et là je vous venir: mais qui sont ils? Hahaha des révélations au prochaine épisode. Le chapitre trois sera assez long je pense.**

**Sinon mon histoire correspond au début de la saison 4, donc Carter commande la cité d'atlantis et Teyla n'est pas encore enceinte jusqu'au dent .**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Aujourd'hui_

_prisons de la Grande Cité_

**ooOOOoo**

Naku semblait dépitée. Elle se tenait à l'écart des autres. Alors, c'est fini se dit elle. Mes espoirs de voir un jour les miens libres se terminent comme ça. Je suis donc condamnée, aucune autre vie ne me sera offerte. Peut être que c'était Aria qui avait raison. On peut rien changer au cours des choses. Des larmes amères coulèrent le long de ses jeunes joues. Iron l'avait remarqué et stoppa sa dispute avec Rodney. Il se leva et alla la voir.

-Ca va aller Naku?

Elle releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux rouges.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il(1) a dit? Il va nous tuer. Jamais aucun de nous ne sortira d'ici vivant, dit elle entre deux sanglots.

Iron ne répondit rien, il la regardait tout simplement.

-Voyons, il faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil, vous devez bien avoir des amis qui vont nous sortir d'ici? N'est ce pas Kateb? Dit Sheppard en regardant le vieux Noktyle.

-Oui, ils devraient commencer à s'inquiéter. Nous devions les contacter dès notre entretien avec le roi terminé. Mais on n'est sur de rien peut être qu'ils avaient prévu cela de longue date. Peut être que le reste des nôtres ont été aussi fait prisonniers. On ne peut être sur de rien.

-Hé ben voilà ce que ça nous vaut de n'être pas là ni au bon moment ni au bon endroit. Après tout on aura pu visiter ce monde en pleine période de paix, mais non. Ca aurait été trop beau, dit un Rodney particulièrement sarcastique.

Iron regarda les barreaux pensivement.

-Et nous n'arriverons surement pas à sortir d'ici sans aide extérieur.

* * *

_Il y a 8 jours_

_château des Lanath_

**ooOOOoo**

-J'espère que le repas a été à votre goût, voyageurs?

Ils étaient dans un grand salon, dans le même goût que le reste du château. Boisé et feutré, l'ambiance était aussi lourde et pesante que les rideaux rouge qui recouvraient les fenêtres.

-Oui, le repas était délicieux, mais pourriez vous nous parler un peu plus de votre monde? Demanda Sheppard.

- Bien sur, c'est la moindre politesse après tout et puis je pense que mon roi serait très intéressé par une alliance avec vous. Vos connaissances et vos technologies nous seraient d'une utilité indéniable. Vous êtes sur la planète Planaï. Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle est un peu le grenier des mondes de Da Kitaï.

-Des mondes? Nota Rodney.

-Oui Da Kitaï est une union de trois planètes, nous voyageons à travers la porte des astres pour relier nos mondes. Nous n'avons pas ces choses qui peuvent aller dans l'espaces.

-Nos jumpers?

-Si c'est comme cela que vous les appelez. Le dirigeant de Da Kitaï se trouve sur une autre planète dans la Grande Cité. Je suis un noble de la maison des Lanath, les terres agricoles qui nous entourent sont ma propriété.

-Et votre ami à la peau bleu? Qu'est ce qu'il est?

-C'est un Noktyle, mais pourquoi cette fixation sur Kateb? N'avez vous jamais rencontré d'autre Noktyles avant?

-A vrai dire non, répondit Sheppard.

-Les Noktyles et les humains vivent ensemble dans les mondes de Da Kitaï. Vous savez nous sommes un peuple pacifiste et plutôt prospère. Mais nous serions heureux de vous arranger une audience avec notre seigneur Aulktime.

-Mais votre monde ne semble pas craindre les wraiths? Remarqua Teyla.

-Les wraiths? Mais qui sont ils ?

* * *

_Il y a 7 jours_

_Atlantis _

**ooOOOoo**

-Et vous dites qu'ils ignorent l'existence des Wraiths? Les questionna Carter.

-Apparemment oui, il semble qu'ils n'ont jamais fait la moindre récolte sur les 3 mondes qui constituent Da Kitaï, lui répondit Sheppard. Ce qui fait que leur niveau technologique est plus évolué que les différents monde que nous avons visités.

-Il faut quand même nuancer, commença McKay, ils ne sont pas non plus avancés que nous. C'est d'ailleurs un peu étrange. Ils ont des machines évolués mais ont les manière de vivre des européens de la renaissance, avec un roi et des nobles qui contrôlent leurs différentes contrés. Ah et leur nourriture est délicieuse. Elle est d'une qualité nettement supérieure à ce qu'on nous sert au mess.

-Merci McKay pour ces condérations hautement... intéressantes. Et ils désirent former une alliance avec nous?

-Oui l'alien, le Noktyle, c'est comme ça qu'ils les appellent, doit se rendre sur cette Grande Cité où se trouvent le palais royal, il s'est proposé de nous accompagner. Il a dit qu'il nous attendrait vers la porte de la planète quelques jours, expliqua Sheppard. Mais après il devra partir.

-Dans ce cas, vous partez vous et vos hommes. Je voudrait savoir pourquoi les wraiths ne s'en sont jamais pris à ces mondes. Contact radio toutes les 48 heures.

-Bien mon colonel.

* * *

_Il y 6 jours_

_Planaï_

**ooOOOoo**

-Je vous attendait, dit Kateb en voyant Sheppard, McKay, Teyla et Ronon qui débarquaient de la porte.

-Oui et je ne vois pas de garde cette fois ci? Remarqua Sheppard.

-Non je pense que c'est inutile, je vais composer le code pour la planète mère.

Le Noktyle s'éloigna, entra les coordonnées et invita les explorateurs à les suivre.

Une fois arrivée, ils purent voir une sorte de ballon dirigeable qui les attendait. Rodney le regarda avec perplexité, et regretta de n'être pas venu en Jumper. Kateb voyant son regard souria:

-Ne craignez rien savant, ces vaisseaux sont surs même si leur puissance n'est pas comparable aux vôtres.

-Appelez moi McKay. Et vous en êtes vraiment sur?

Kateb rigola et leur dit de monter dedans. Il devait les conduire jusqu'à la grande cité.

Kateb discutait avec John dans l'engin volant.

-Et vous dites que les vôtres vivent en égaux?

-Oh une hierachie existe, bien sur, mais les nôtre sont tous libres.

Kateb regarda pensivement pas la fenêtre du vaisseau.

-Ce n'est pas le cas sur Da Kitaï...

John attendait qu'il continue, mais Kateb ne poursuivait pas.

-Que voulait vous dire?

-Et les wraiths dont vous parliez se nourrissent d'êtres humains? C'est bien cela?

-En réalité, ils se nourrissent de notre force vitale. Mais ne changez pas de sujet. Vous alliez dire quelque chose, non?

-Disons qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui ne vont pas dans notre royaume. Lanath vous a dit que notre monde est prospère. Son jugement est quelque peu éloigné de la vérité.

-Les Noktyles et les humains ne vivent pas autant en harmonie que Lanath nous l'a laissait entendre?

Kateb resta pensif quelques instants. John le regarda plus précisément qu'il ne l'avait encore fait. Si l'on exceptait la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux, sa morphologie semblait tout à fait humaine. Des rides parsemaient son visage et faisaient à peine entrevoir la complexité de son existence. Obligé de jongler entre son rôle auprès de Lanath et celui auprès des siens.

Son fils l'attendait dans la Grande Cité. Il se prénommait Iron et était âgé de 20 ans. Kateb espérait que l'audience avec Aulktime arrangerait la situation des siens, tout les Noktyles comme les hybrides. Il savait le vieux souverain favorable à leur cause. Mais ce n'est pas tellement le roi qu'il craignait, c'étaient plutôt ces fidèles nobles. Les plus grandes difficultés viendraient de leur côté.

-A vrai dire, je ne me rend pas dans la Grande Cité sous les ordres de mon maître. Lanath est conciliant et m'a laissé m'y rendre pour des affaires bien plus personnel. Mais à son nom je peux vous arranger une audience avec le roi Aulktime.

-J'en serais honoré.

-Vous ne devriez pourtant pas. Nous avons probablement plus besoin de vous que le contraire. Les scientifique de Da Kitaï végètent depuis des centaines d'années. Notre civilisation se repose sur ses acquis depuis des millénaires. Mais ils n'y peuvent pas grand chose, les classes dirigeantes préfèrent faire la fête et s'oublier au lieu de construire un monde meilleur pour les sujets de Da Kitaï. Les scientifiques n'ont aucun crédits pour poursuivre des recherches.

John ne s'attendait pas à une telle tirade de la part de Kateb. Il n'était pas très doué pour sentir ce genre de chose mais la rancœur était palpable dans la voix du vieux Noktyle.

-Nous aurons surement besoin de votre savant, le docteur McKay. Son soutien pourrait nous être utile pour prendre le chemin du progrès.

-Il ne faut surtout pas lui dire ça, il prendrait la grosse tête. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Oh vous savez le sort des Noktyles de sang pure comme moi n'est pas très enviable mais il n'est pas non plus insoutenable. La plupart des sangs purs Noktyles sont comme moi rattaché à une grande maison. Nous sommes richement logés, vêtus et nourris. Nos fonctions peuvent être diverses et variés mais nous ne somme pas libres. Nous sommes bien traités car nos compétences nous rendent la plupart du temps difficilement remplaçable. Par contre pour les hybrides...

-Les hybrides? Vous voulez dire que nos espèces sont compatibles?

-Oui mais il n'y a plus de mariages mixtes, ils ont été interdits par un décret il y a plus de 400 ans. Mais même sans cela, aucun humain où Noktyle ne voudrait un tel sort pour leurs enfants. Rien que cela freine l'accouplement inter espèces. La plupart des hybrides naissent de parents eux mêmes hybrides. Ils n'ont pas un sort enviable car ils sont la main d'œuvre de tout Da Kitaï. Aucun poste intéressant ne peut leur être confié. La plupart sont de pauvres hères, ils trouvent de quoi se nourrir en mendiant ou en se tuant à la tâche. Mais vous aurez l'occasion d'en rencontrer dans notre belle cité royale. Vous aurez l'occasion de voir les merveilles de notre belle civilisation, conclu Kateb avec ironie.

* * *

(1): ce n'est pas de Rodney dont il s'agit mais d'un personnage qui fera son apparition plus tard.

**Donc si vous en êtes là, j'espère que vous avez lu et apprécié ce qui a précédé. Si c'est le cas laissez un reviews histoire que je me dise que mon histoire est un peu apprécié. Et oui je suis parano.**


	3. Comment en sommes nous arrivé là

**Alors déjà merci Linorea pour ta reviews. Ca fait plaisir, c'est ma toute première reviews depuis que je me suis inscrite sur ce site. J'espère que ce chapitre t'éclairera encore plus sur la vie des habitants de Da Kitaï, qu'ils soient humains, hybrides ou Noktyles. Si y a des choses pas claires dans ce que je raconte dites le moi, et si il y a des fautes signalez le moi aussi. C'est la seule condition pour que je m'améliore. Bon en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Aujourd'hui_

_Atlantis_

**ooOOOoo**

Carter était dans la salle de contrôle. Le vortex ouvert, elle attendait non sans une certaine angoisse le contact radio prévu.

72 heures sans le moindre contact avec Sheppard et son équipe. Elle songeait déjà à envoyer une équipe de secours. Ne valait il pas mieux prendre contact avec les habitants de cette planète et voir avec eux ce qu'il était advenu à son équipe? Depuis qu'elle était à ce poste, elle prenait conscience de la difficulté que pouvait représenter le haut commandement. Elle comprenait mieux le général Hammond et le général Landry. Elle regardait pensive l'horizon des événements et la lumière bleuté qui s'en dégageait.

* * *

_Il y a 6 jours_

_Au dessus de la Grande Cité_

_Da Kitaï_

**ooOOOoo**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que leur ballon dirigeable survolait Da Kitaï. Kateb s'était retiré, il devait envoyer un message à l'hôtel où lui et les explorateurs seraient logés pour la nuit. En effet, on pouvait voir par les vitres de l'engin que l'aube tombait, le ciel devenait violacé et le soleil dardait ses rayons orangés sur les calmes plaines de Da Kitaï. Pendant leur voyage, ils avaient pu voir les paysage de cette planète. Le ballon ne volait pas très haut et était plus prévu pour passer un séjour agréable que pour aller rapidement. Ils avaient pu voir des montagnes, des zones boisés, des plaines et des villages constituant la planète de Da Kitaï. Mais ce que les voyageurs avaient surtout remarqué, c'était les réseaux de chemin de fer (comment l'appeler autrement) qui parsemaient le territoire. Kateb leur expliqua que le voyage aérien était un luxe pour la plupart des habitants de Da Kitaï et que pour leur déplacement le transterra était beaucoup plus économique.

Après quelques heures, Kateb leur annonça que la Grande Cité était en vue et qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Alors Rodney qui commençait à s'ennuyer et à le faire ressentir aux autres se leva et regarda par la vitre et pour une fois il ne fut ni sarcastique ni ironique quand il s'exprima:

-C'est magnifique.

Sous leur pied s'étendait une cité aux proportions gigantesques et vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années. Même Atlantis n'était pas aussi grande. La ville s'étendait au delà de murailles, construites à une époque où Da Kitaï n'était pas encore un monde aussi paisible. Le soleil éclairait les façades et les murailles de pierres blanches, auréolant la Grande Cité des dernières lueurs du jour. Les premiers abords de la Cité était de simples maisons mais plus il s'enfonçait dans celle ci plus les demeures devenaient sublimes. Les tours de ces demeures semblaient rivaliser les unes contre les autres pour toucher le ciel. De loin, ils aperçurent le château royale et ses jardins en hauteurs. Tout cela était assemblé dans un désordre gigantesque et pourtant magnifique.

Le ballon amorçait sa descente dans une sorte de grand bâtiment prévu pour l'accueil des aéronefs. Une fois descendu, Kateb les emmena dans l'hôtel où son maître louait des chambres pour ses séjours dans la Grande Cité. Seul les plus riches nobles possédaient une habitation secondaire dans la Grande Cité et aux abords du château royale. L'hôtel était très confortable, les lits moelleux et le repas délicieux. Même Rodney ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

La nuit se passa sans encombre.

* * *

_Il y a 5 jours_

_Grande Cité_

_Le siège des Da Kitaï Iktoub_

**ooOOOoo**

Kateb tournait en rond. Il était impatient de revoir son fils, Iron. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, non pas qu'ils se détestaient. Mais son fils avait fait un choix. Kateb se rappelait des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés:

-Père, nous avons une chance incroyable par rapport à certain. Tu es peut être le domestique de Lanath mais celui ci te respecte et te traitre beaucoup plus en ami qu'en esclave. Tu a pu m'éduquer sans problème et nous n'avons jamais senti le poids de la servitude. Ce n'est pas comme tous ces hybrides qui travaillent dans les champs ou les usines. Ils sont nos frères et nous nous devons de faire comprendre aux humains qui ni les Noktyles ni les Hybrides ne leur sont inférieurs. Je dois rejoindre la Grande Cité et m'engager avec les Da Kitaï Iktoub.

_Da Kitaï Iktoub_

Ce mot signifie Da Kitaï libéré. En effet, ce groupe composé d'hybride, de Noktyle et d'humain pensait que pour que Da Kitaï reprenne le chemin de sa grandeur passée, il lui fallait pouvoir compter sur tous ces citoyens. Pas de grande civilisation construite sur les carcasses d'esclaves.

Le grand problème du royaume de Da Kitaï était la concentration des richesse par les grandes familles nobiliaires. La plupart se contentait de vivre dans le luxe et le faste. Mais voilà Da Kitaï stagnait depuis des siècles et perdait de plus en plus de savoir, faute de savants et de moyens. Beaucoup d'infrastructures lâchaient, et la famine avait été évité de justesse l'an dernier grâce aux subventions royales.

Kateb repensait à tout cela en attendant l'arrivée de son fils. Il était d'ailleurs tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de ce dernier.

-Père, dit Iron en prenant Kateb dans ses bras, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.

-Mon fils, le bonheur est partagé, répondit le vieux Noktyle en prenant le temps de regarder son fils.

Iron était un jeune Noktyle d'un peu plus de vingt ans. Kateb remarqua de léger changement chez son fils, il avait beaucoup plus d'assurance. Il était grand, son visage fière regardait son père, heureux que celui ci aie bien voulu participer à l'audience avec le roi Aulktime. Iron était un Noktyle de sang pur, il avait la couleur de sa peau d'un bleu foncé caractéristique de tout Noktyle et ses yeux rougeoyaient littéralement. Sa longue chevelure était maintenu comme le voulait les traditions Noktyles, en chignon tiré. Et une barbe naissante faisait son apparition sur son visage.

Deux autres personnes étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Deux hybrides, une jeune femme et un homme d'age mur. L'homme s'avança vers Kateb et baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

-Je me nomme Fatim, je suis le chef actuel des Da Kitaï Iktoub.

-Je suis enchanté, lui répondit Kateb.

-Et je vous présente Naku, une de nos membres.

La jeune hybride s'approcha de Kateb. Elle semblait très douce. De petite taille et ronde, elle regardait Kateb avec beaucoup de respect. Ses cheveux étaient aussi rouge que pouvaient l'être ses yeux. Mais comme tous les hybrides sa peau n'était pas bleu, juste très pale.

-Je suis heureuse de rencontrer le père d' Iron, dit elle. Iron est un Noktyle valeureux, et vous devez l'être tout autant pour l'avoir conduit sur ce chemin.

Kateb hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Fatim reprit la parole:

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, parlons de ce qui vous a amené ici Kateb. Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier. Pour cette mission, il nous fallait quelqu'un capable de tempérer les ardeurs de votre fils, et qui mieux que vous en aurez été capable? Son propre père?

En disant cela Fatim les invita à s'assoir à sa table. Il servit à ces hôtes un verre de Gnata (une petite spécialité des vignobles de Planaï ).

-Comme vous le savez, dans quelques jours, nous devons nous réunir avec le roi pour présenter notre projet de réforme. C'est une chance pour nous, car nous pourrions voir notre combat aboutir sans violence. Au départ je pensais envoyer Iron et Naku, mais je suis bien heureux que Kateb vous ayez finit par accepter de vous joindre à nous. Votre sagesse et votre expérience nous serons utiles.

-Je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin de la jeune Noktyle, commença Kateb.

Naku se leva et se montra beaucoup moins douce.

-Vous aurez besoin de moi, le coupa Naku en jetant lui des regards plein de fierté. Aucun hybride ne pourrait expliquer nos aspirations au roi mieux que moi. Je sais lire et écrire et j'ai travaillé avec d'autres membres de Da Kitaï Iktoub sur ce projet de réforme.

-Mais je peux étudier moi même ces textes et les présenter au roi, continua Kateb.

-Ah oui? Et comment voulais vous défendre un projet qui a pour but de faire devenir les hybrides égaux en droit aux humains si le Noktyle qui le présente n'est même pas capable de faire confiance à une hybride?

Kateb de trouva bouche bée. Elle avait raison, elle jeune fille âgée d'un peu plus de 20 ans et lui avait tort alors qu'il approchait de ses 92 ans (les Noktyles vivent légèrement plus longtemps que les humains). La sagesse n'était pas une question d'age. Il hocha la tête, admettant le justesse des paroles de la Noktyle.

-Dans ce cas, si tout le monde est d'accord parlons des détails pratiques de cette audience, proposa Fatim.

* * *

_Il y 4 jours_

_La Grande Cité _

_Conseil du roi Aulktime_

**ooOOOoo**

-Nous vous laisserons étudier nos technologies en échange des connaissances que vous en tirerez, conclu le seigneur Aulktime en s'adressant à Sheppard.

-J'avoue être curieux de voir comment un peuple apparemment aussi primitif peut avoir de telles technologies.

-Je vois que la diplomatie n'est pas grand talent chez vous, Rodney, remarqua Sheppard.

-Oh, ne vous sentez pas obligé de me graisser la patte colonel, dit le seigneur Aulktime en descendant de son trône pour s'avancer vers eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle du conseil royal, c'était une grande pièce circulaire, toutes les tribunes étaient vides. Seul l'équipe de Sheppard, le roi et deux gardes étaient présents. Kateb avait pu les faire recevoir assez rapidement, la curiosité du souverain était légendaire dans Da Kitaï. Il passait même pour être lui même un grand savant.

-Je peux parler en toute franchise, alors? Demanda Rodney.

-Dans la limite du respect, bien sur. Lui répondit le seigneur Aulktime.

-Hé ben je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de très étrange dans ses plans.

Rodney se dirigea vers le bureau et regarda le plan d'un des générateurs qui alimentait les mondes de Da Kitaï.

-D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est un générateur comme celui ci qui alimente votre cité en courant?

-Oui mais d'autres fournissent de l'électricité aux autres planètes soumises à mon autorité.

-C'est étrange, c'est étrange, marmonnait le scientifique.

-Expliquez vous Docteur, lui dit le seigneur Aulktime.

-Ces générateurs ressemblent aux E2PZ mais certains composants sont totalement diffèrents. Pour en être plus sur, il faudrait que je travaille sur autre chose que ces plans.

-Bien sûr, une fois le traité signé, nous vous fournirons ce que vous voulez.

-Vous êtes bien ... accueillant seigneur Aulktime, remarqua John.

-Oh vous savez je pense que Da Kitaï a plus besoin de vous que le contraire. Nous vivons une période de stagnation colonel John Sheppard. Je veux réunir tout ce qu'il faut pour amener mon peuple à nouveau sur la voie de sa grandeur passée.

* * *

_Il y a 3 jours_

_Da Kitaï_

_Les jardins royaux_

**ooOOOoo**

Naku était là, sentant la pression pesait sur ses épaules. A ses côtés d'elle, Iron et son père. Les derniers jours avaient été riches en péripéties pour elle. Fatim lui avait confié la mission qu'elle avait toujours désiré, et elle avait rencontré le père du Noktyle qu'elle aimait. Oh! Bien sur Kateb ignorait les dessins de son fils et de Naku mais elle espérait que les lois allaient être modifié. Elle voulait s'unir avec Iron et non pas avec un autre hybride tout cela parce que c'était plus confortable. Kateb voulait leur présenter les voyageurs avant d'aller à l'audience.

Il attendaient tous les trois sous un porche dans un des jardins suspendus du château d'Aulktime. Iron discutait avec son père de l'audience et de ces voyageurs. Kateb lui expliquait qu'il avait discuté longtemps avec le dénommé colonel Sheppard et qu'il lui semblait tout à fait digne d'amitié. Peut être pourrait il soutenir leur cause. Une aide, même extérieur n'était pas à refuser. Naku écoutait vaguement leur discussion quand soudain...

**ooOOOoo**

Kateb avait donné rendez vous à Sheppard et à son équipe dans un des jardins suspendus du château. Chacun des jardins avaient un nom, et celui de leur rendez vous se prénommait aube. Pourquoi? Au personne ne le savait, les noms des jardins avaient été donné il y a bien longtemps et on ignorait par qui. McKay semblait excité par les plans.

-Vous rendait compte, je pensais pas qu'on trouverais quelque chose d'aussi curieux sur cet planète. Je me demande bien comment fonctionne ces générateurs. Le fait qu'ils ressemblent aux E2PZ n'est pas un hasard. Mais quand même leur fonctionnement ne doit pas être identique et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Kateb et deux autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas se retrouvaient encerclé par plusieurs hommes. Ils les menaçaient avec d'étranges armes ressemblant à celles des guerriers kull.

Sheppard regarda Ronon. En une fraction de seconde ils se comprirent. Le Runner sortit son pistolet paralysant. En voyant cela, Rodney et Teyla firent de même. Heureusement qu'on leur avait permis de garder leurs armes, de toute manière le château grouillaient de gardes. Mais pourquoi n'étaient pas là quand on le souhaitait?

-McKay, Teyla aller chercher du renfort, ordonna Sheppard en chuchotant. Moi et Ronon, nous allons les empêcher de faire usage des armes.

McKay et Teyla acquiescèrent et partirent. Ronon et John, s'approchèrent des assaillants de Kateb en silence.

-Lâchez vos armes, cria Sheppard.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

-Ce serez plutôt à vous de le faire, dit une voix derrière son dos.

Il se retourna et vu un autre mercenaire en armure en train de pointer une de ces drôles d'armes. Sheppard vit alors d'autres apparaître comme par magie là ou il n'y avait personne l'instant d'avant. D'autres ramenèrent Teyla et Rodney désarmés. Tout cela en quelques instants...

-Alors étrangers on se mêle de ce qui ne vous regardent pas? Ces deux là ont voulus prévenir les gardes, dit l'un deux en montrant l'athosienne et le scientifique. Teyla jeta un regard désolé à John.

-Des camouflages optique, j'en reviens pas, s'exclama Rodney.

Un homme s'avança vers John en le menaçant de son épée. Il semblait être leur chef.

-Si seulement vous vous étiez mêlé de ce vos affaires... Maintenant je suis obligé de vous enfermer avec eux dit il en pointant du doigt les autres. Emmenez dans les prisons, en attendant de voir ce que mon maître vous réserve.

* * *

**Alors voilà, c'est tout. Vous comprenez enfin comment l'équipe de John s'est retrouvé en prison. Mais comment vont ils s'en sortir? Hahahahahaha, vous le saurez pas.**

**Bon je posterais la suite une fois mes examens passés. J'écris assez vite et je sais où je vais, ça facilite beaucoup l'écriture. Bon laissez un reviews si vous aimez et que vous voulez la suite. Le début du chapitre 4 est déjà rédigé depuis un petit moment. Un personnage capital va entrer en scène. Sinon que pensez vous de manière d'écrire en partant de la situation présente à comment ils en sont arrivés là? **


	4. Tout pour une soeur

**Bonjour et voici la suite. Merci Linorea pour tes remarques, j'ai relu les chapitres précédents en faisant la chasse aux mots manquants. Le seul soucis c'est que lorsque c'est un texte que l'on a écrit soi même on fait moins attention à ce genre de fautes...**

**Bonne lecture j'espère.**

**Et je suis désolé Linorea, McKay est totalement absent, bien que ce soit un de mes personnages favoris.**

* * *

_Il y a 2 jours_

_La Grande Cité_

_Les quartiers hybrides_

**ooOOOoo**

La nuit s'étendait peu à peu sur le quartier pauvre de la cité royale. Les rires des enfants et leurs cris s'éteignaient remplacés par le bruit des hommes dans les tavernes. Les ténèbres s'installant faisaient se révéler les vices de ce peuple de travailleurs. Dieu seul sait ce que ces façades de pierres grises pouvaient renfermer. Oh, bien sur l'imagination avait tendance à s'emballer. En réalité la plupart de ces gens iraient bientôt se coucher sans demander leur reste, exténués par une journée de dure labeur qu'ils allaient devoir répéter le lendemain. Certains noyaient leur fatigue dans l'alcool mais pouvait on leur en vouloir? Aucun espoir ne leur était accordé. Aucun répit aussi.

Elle, elle n'était pas née ici. Elle n'y habitait que depuis dix ans, elle avait connu une autre vie avant de se retrouver ici. Mais maintenant elle les comprenait. Après,tout elle était l'une des leurs.

Mais ce soir là, c'était d'autres pensées qui l'habitaient. La tête droite, le regard fière, elle avançait dans les rues de ce quartier misérable qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape noire qui lui permettait de dissimuler une épée. Elle avait bien l'intention de s'en servir si le besoin s'en présentait. Elle marcha encore quelque temps avant de s'arrêter devant la façade d'un bâtiment apparemment identique à tous les autres de cette rue. Excepté une inscription. De toute manière très peu savait lire dans ce quartier. Mais elle n'était pas réellement comme eux.

-Da Kitaï Iktoub, murmura-t-elle avant d'entrer dans ce lieu sans autre forme de procès.

**ooOOOoo**

-Aria mais que fait tu donc ici, s'exclama l'hybride faussement surprit, je croyait que tu jugeais notre mouvement incapable de pouvoir changer les choses?

-Et c'est toujours le cas, Fatim, lui répondit elle, mais vois tu, tu a quelque chose qui m'appartient.

-Naku ne t'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas une chose, Aria, elle a le droit d'avoir d'autres opinions que les tiennes. De plus je n'ai jamais compris cet aversion pour notre mouvement. Tu es une hybride, toi aussi, pourquoi ne pas te battre à nos côtés?

L'intéresse regardait une babiole sur une étagère, elle ignorait la dernière remarque de Fatim.

-Tu m'écoute, Aria? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_Il ne répondra pas, je devrai peut être le bousculer un peu? _Pensa-t-elle.

En un éclair, elle dégaina son épée et appuya la lame contre la gorge de Fatim.

-Tu es folle ou quoi, dit Fatim effrayait par la lame affuté et prête à le vider de son sang.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, je sais parfaitement que Naku me désobéissait et qu'elle avait intégré les Da Kitaï Iktoub. Mais ça va faire plusieurs jours qu'elle n'est pas rentré. Ou est elle Fatim?

-Elle a été capturé. Avec d'autres membres, elle devait négocier avec les législateurs des nouvelles lois sur le statut des hybrides et des Noktyles. Après tout c'est une des rares hybride qui a un tant soi peu d'éducation, qu'elle te doit d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne sont pas revenus. Nous soupçonnons Enalrath de Philte et sa coalition de nobles d'être derrière ça.

Aria souriait en rengainant son arme. Décidément, la vie n'était faite que de rapports de force.

-Une expédition est prévue pour les libérer, continua Fatim.

-Je veux en faire partie, Fatim, et ce n'est pas une demande.

* * *

_La veille_

_Le siège des Da Kitaï Iktoub_

**ooOOOoo**

En face d'un miroir, elle se préparait. Une à une, elle serait les lanières qui maintenaient son armure de cuir en place. Méthodiquement, elle ramenait ses cheveux longs en arrières, et les attachaient en un chignon serré. Ces cheveux qui auraient évoqué à n'importe quelle terrien le plumage noir et luisant d'un corbeau. Mais voilà, elle n'était pas humaine et encore moins terrienne. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, considérant son reflet.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle était laide, mais son visage n'affichait pas le moindre sourire. Sauf pour sa petite sœur Naku. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment sœurs, mais certains événements les avaient fait se rapprocher, et Aria, étant son aînée, l'avait pris sous son aile. Naku et elle vivaient ensemble, c'est même elle qui lui a appris à lire et à écrire. Les écoles étaient chères et réservées aux humains et à quelques rares Noktyles destinés à devenir précepteur auprès des grandes familles de Da Kitaï. Mais Aria n'était comme les autres hybrides, elle n'était pas née ici. Ce sont des circonstances fâcheuses qui l'ont forcées à vivre cette vie...

Son reflet n'était plus aussi sévère, elle était songeuse.

Naku était tout pour elle. Sa seule famille et un des rares êtres qu'elle aimait autant. Non pas qu'elle était du genre misanthrope mais ceux qu'elle aimait avaient tendance à disparaître ou à s'éloigner d'elle. Mais pourquoi Naku s'était elle embarqué dans cette histoire? C'est vrai n'avait-elle pas fait tout pour elle? Non, il fallait qu'elle veuille changer les choses. Elle était plus jeune que Aria de quelques années et beaucoup plus idéaliste. Aria acceptait la fatalité. Non pas qu'elle cède à la facilité mais sa vie ne lui avait pas appris à prendre en main les événements. Elle lui avait seulement appris à y faire face.

Elle était surprise que Fatim aie accepté aussi rapidement qu'elle se joigne à l'équipe pour libérer Naku et ses compagnons de cellule. Ce dernier avait envoyé une missive au roi, lui expliquant qu'il ne contrôlait pas tout sous son propre château. Peut être auraient ils droit à des renforts? Rien n'était moins sur. Fatim ignorait le nom de celui qui était à l'origine de ce complot. Ce devait être surement un noble qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil les réformes que les Da Kitaï Iktoub allaient proposer au roi. Elle savait bien à quel point les nobles n'acceptaient les Noktyles que comme domestiques et les hybrides seulement comme ouvriers. Elle le savait pour l'avoir vécu...

Dans la vie, seuls les rapports de forces comptent, se disait elle souvent.

Mais y croyait elle vraiment? Non. A vrai dire bien que sa vie avec Naku ne soit pas un chemin tranquille, elle appréciait cette vie là. Elles vivaient toutes les deux dans une chambre que leur louait un tavernier. Le confort était spartiate mais elles vivaient plus confortablement que la plupart des hybrides, Naku n'était pas obligée de travailler dans une usine. Aria en tant qu'écrivain public (1) gagnait assez pour elle deux.

Elle venait à peine de finir d'arranger son armure qu'un des hybrides de Fatim vient frapper à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit elle tout simplement.

L'hybride entra sans faire plus de manière et lui dit de descendre. Les autres membres de l'équipe était là, ils allaient tout lui expliquer sur le déroulement de la mission de sauvetage.

-Je vous suis, répondit Aria.

_Sois patiente Naku, tout n'est plus qu'une question d'heures_

* * *

(1):La langue est la matière première de l'**écrivain public** et l'écrit est la valeur ajoutée qu'il impose à cette matière. Il rédige pour le compte de particuliers des documents administratifs, des courriers personnels, des discours, des faire-part, etc. Pour cela il faut bien sûr maîtriser les règles de grammaire, de syntaxe et disposer d'un vocabulaire étendu. L'écrivain public est un acteur social qui permet aux individus de répondre à leurs obligations dans une société où l'écrit est omniprésent. (trouvé dans wiki). Aria fait ce métier car beaucoup d'hybride sont illettrés et ont besoin des services d'une personne lettrée. Ca lui permet de vivre une vie assez correcte avec Naku.

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 est fini. Que dire? J'ai adoré inventer ce nouveau personnage Aria. Donc il se passe apparemment pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il va me permettre de faire un lien avec la suite.**

**Alors si vous voulez en savoir plus ou faire des remarques, laissez des reviews. Je vais finir par croire que ma fic ne plait que à linorea.**


	5. Libération

**Et la suite...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Le présent _

_Grande Cité _

_Prison_

**ooOOOoo**

Les prisons de la Grande Cité était un lieu sombre et humide. Sinistre en un mot. Aria haïssait les prisons, c'était horrible de ne plus pouvoir sentir le vent sur sa peau, de ne plus voir les jours et les nuits défilaient. Et puis il y avait ces gardes qui s'amusaient à vous traiter en bête.

Surtout si vous étiez une simple hybride...

Aria ne put réprimer un frisson. Un des hybrides qui l'accompagnait lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle répondit que oui. De toute manière elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Ils étaient à peu près une dizaine, tous combattants de Da Kitaï Iktoub. Il y avait quelques hybrides et des Noktyles. Et même un humain. Cela avait intrigué Aria. Elle avait interrogé Fatim pour en savoir plus sur lui.

-Il se nomme Sipa, c'est un des anciens gardes royales. Il connait ces prisons et vous permettra de vous déplacer en passant inaperçu. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes, Kateb et les autres se trouvent dans les anciennes prisons, elles sont quasiment abandonnées ce qui en fait une cachette parfaite.

Pas si abandonnées que ça apparemment pensa Aria en s'arrêtant soudainement. Elle venait d'entendre des voix...

**ooOOOoo**

**-**Au lieu de tout le temps râler, mon sire le savant trouvez nous un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Iron sur un ton sarcastique.

-Je n'ai rien crocheter une telle serrure. Et puis ça va être dur vu que j'ignore son mécanisme et qu'IL Y A UN CHAMP DE FORCE! Hurla Rodney.

-Taisez vous Rodney, ordonna John.

-Et pourquoi je devrais me taire d'abord?

-Rodney j'entends des bruits de pas!

Dans la pénombre les prisonniers ne pouvait distinguer nettement qui étaient ces gens. Un homme s'avança vers les barreaux, il les examina sommairement avant de leur adresser la parole:

-Bonjour je suis Sipa, je fais partie de Da Kitaï Iktoub nous sommes venus vous libérer.

-Da Kitaï Iktoub?demanda Teyla

-Ce sont les combattants de la liberté pour les hybrides, Noktyles et humains. Nous en faisons partie, expliqua Naku. Nous vous attendions pas si tôt.

-Nous avons eus des informations grâce à nos espions. Nous avons su que l'entretien n'avait pas eu lieu...

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, commenta Rodney.

-Soyez patients je vais vous sortir de là, il faut juste que je débranche ce qui fournit le champ de force en courant, crocheter la serrure sera un jeu d'enfant après ça, continua Sipa.

Mais apparemment, cela ne fut pas aussi facile...

-Pousse toi de là, Sipa, je connais un bon moyen de faire un cours circuit, dit une voix familière à Naku.

-Aria, dit elle en se levant avec de l'espoir dans sa voix.

-Non Aria pas avec ton..., commença Sipa.

Une lumière blanche vive et un bruit d'explosion.

-Trop tard, répliqua Aria heureuse d'elle.

Le champ de force s'éteignit, les prisonniers purent distinguer leur sauveurs. Ils étaient une dizaine, deux se détachaient du lot. Le fameux Sipa était en train de crocheter la serrure. Penché, on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain d'age mûr. Et à côté de lui, une hybride, un rictus sur son visage, croisait les bras en attendant qu'il ait fini.

-C'est bon, dit Sipa.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Commenta Aria.

Les prisonniers sortirent de leur prison. Naku sauta dans les bras de Aria, sa grande sœur. Mais celle ci la repoussa violemment. Et elle la gifla. Les autres furent un peu surpris par l'étrange échange auquel ils venaient d'assister.

-Tu te rend seulement compte de ce que j'ai pu ressentir? Dit Aria sans même hausser le ton.

Naku baissa la tête.

-Aria, je sais que tu m'en veux de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je n'ai plus douze ans je peux me débrouiller seul, lui répondit elle.

-Apparemment non, lui dit elle glaciale.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour le moment le plus urgent c'est de vous sortir de là. Qui sont ils? Demanda Sipa en regardant l'équipe de Sheppard.

-Nous sommes des voyageurs et des amis de Kateb, Sheppard regarda celui ci avec un air interrogateur, enfin je pense?

-Bien sûr, vous avez tout de même essayez de nous sauver, dans les jardins. C'est vous qui commandez ces hommes?

-Oui je me nomme Sipa, je suis un ancien garde royale, j'ai étudié les plans de cette prison. Je vais vous sortir de là. Mais avant on devrait vous armer, tenez.

Il leur lança un sac plein d'objets. Ronon s'en approcha et en sorti un étrange objet.

-Qu'est ce que ce truc, demanda-t-il.

-C'est un Katas, vous n'avez pas d'arme de ce type? Demanda Sipa.

-Heu non, dit John en tendant une sorte de gantelet.

-Vous voyez ce que j'ai à la main, leur dit Aria, c'est avec ça que j'ai fait le court circuit. Ca se porte comme un gant et vous l'activez d'une pression du pouce, là. Ca lance un jet d'énergie qui inflige de graves brulures. Il sort par ce cristal que vous voyez là.

Les explorateurs enfilèrent les Katas. Ronon voulu l'essayer. Il tendit le bras et d'une pression du pouce fit jaillir une lumière vive qui laissa une trainé noir sur le mur.

-Mais qui vous a dit de l'utiliser? Lui fit remarquer Aria.

-Il vaut mieux que je sache comment ça marche maintenant qu'en face de nos ennemis?

-Oui c'est vrai mais espérons que nous n'en aurons pas besoin, leur dit Sipa. Bon allons y, Aria ouvre la marche je te suis. Les étrangers et Naku, Iron et Kateb vous serez au milieu. Les autres fermez la marche. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

* * *

**Et voilà, la suite.**

**Ô toi lecteur anonyme je te prie de laisser un reviews, ne passe pas sans laisser ton avis sur ces quelques mots que j'aligne et que je transforme en histoire.**


End file.
